


Room Eight

by High-Seas-Swan (FangLang)



Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Comfort, M/M, Sex Motel Series, Sherwood Motel, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan
Summary: This is the third installment in the Sex Motel series that continues to explore David and Patrick's stolen moments at the Sherwood Motel. My contribution continues about a week (maybe?) after WellSchitt's Room Ten. <3 And! In the moments right after Girls Night (4x04).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644181
Comments: 51
Kudos: 272





	Room Eight

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to all the Rosebuddies for this one. Please be gentle, it's my first time. <3 And go read all the other absolutely amazing fics in this series. Seriously, they are so freaking wonderful.

Patrick tastes the new breath mints on David’s tongue as David licks into his mouth, deepening the already heady kiss. He’s not sure if his head is swimming from the lack of oxygen because he can’t seem to pull away from lips that fit so perfectly against his, or the wine that he and Stevie got into as soon as the closed sign was turned on the front of the Apothecary. 

But, it just may be the word boyfriend that is echoing around in his brain, a word so familiar and yet now, completely new and exciting and right. The fingers of his free hand tighten in the soft material of David's sweater as he urges the kiss on. David’s hand trails down Patrick’s front, pausing over his racing heart before settling over his dick, the pressure causing him to swallow back a groan and nearly drop the half glass of wine dangling from his other hand. 

“Wait, wait,” he whispers urgently against lips that have no intention of waiting. Instead, they dip to the spot on his neck that David loves to worry, teasing and sucking and, “oh, god.” 

“Mmm.” 

“But wait, just let me, the wine,” Patrick finally stutters out, as David adds pressure and Patrick feels himself get harder, still surprised at how easy this all is, how good it all feels. David pulls back slowly, eyebrow raised, his fingers inch towards the zipper. 

Patrick closes his eyes on a deep breath and reopens them after a beat. He holds David with a heated stare, loving the dark turn of his eyes in the low light of the store but also the mirth dancing in them, knowing exactly how crazy he’s driving Patrick. He wonders when he lost the upper hand, but doesn’t have long to think about it as the pressure increases and he can’t help the low moan. It probably serves him right for teasing David all day. His hips rise as much as they can before he manages to gesture down to his hand, where the glass is now very precariously being held at its very edge. 

“Can I?” he asks and David’s half-smile pulls at his lips. His eyelashes flutter and Patrick’s heart beats faster.

“Of course.”

But even as David’s hand stills, his warm breaths and the weight of him on his lap does nothing to quell his desire. Patrick slowly brings the wine back up and tries to knock back what’s left. David’s long fingers softly brush and the blooming bruise at his neck, before moving to trace the shell of his ear, all the while his eyes don’t leave his. 

“Do you think I could make you come right here?”

Patrick nearly chokes on his wine. As it is, David needs to lean in quickly and capture a drop at the corner of his mouth before sucking in his bottom lip, leaving it with a hard nip. Patrick drops his empty glass to the floor and grips David’s wrist, halting any further movement.

“I don’t think anyone can see what I’m doing. It would be so easy.”

“David,” Patrick warns, head falling to David’s chest. He can feel David’s chuckle. “If socked feet in a public place is incorrect, where does this fall on the spectrum of incorrectness? Not that I don’t--” he quickly adds. 

David traces the thick outline of him and pulls back, forcing Patrick to look up. 

“Oh, I know you want, I can feel it.” 

Patrick considers it, glancing outside at the dark beyond, wonders and feels the thrill that accompanies the thought but then remembers.

“What if we explore that another night and head to Elm Glen tonight instead?” 

Patrick feels the pressure ease just enough that he doesn’t feel completely on edge and watches David’s expression slide towards curiosity.

“Yeah? You don’t think it’s too late?” David questions, eyes dropping to Patrick’s lips.

Patrick hums, noncommittally and takes the opportunity to nudge up into a softer kiss and when he has David thoroughly pulled under and kiss drunk, he moves back.

“Mmm, I felt a little bad for teasing my boyfriend all day, so I booked a room while you were trying not to stare at the toilet brushes.”

David pulls back abruptly, cheeks flushing at the mere mention of the new title. Patrick grins, loving it. Loving how it sounds and loving David’s expressive reactions. 

“Well,” David sputters. “Well I mean, I suppose my,” he hesitates on the word but Patrick waits patiently, thumb rubbing softly across the apple of David's cheek, soaking up some of that flush. David takes a breath and turns his face, pressing his lips to Patrick’s palm for a few heated seconds before casting his eyes up. “If my boyfriend insists.” 

One of his hands waves the words away but the other, gripping tightly at Patrick’s bicep gives him away. 

“Good.” 

Patrick gives him a hard kiss before nudging his knees up. David gets the hint and untangles himself from Patrick’s lap, pausing to pick up the discarded wine glass and corking the half-empty bottle.

“Should we--” David’s words trail off as he watches Patrick adjust himself. “Mmm, sorry about that.” 

“You don’t look sorry.”

David grins, “I’m really not but here, let me,” he puts the bottle down at the cash before kneeling before Patrick, gathering the laces of the very incorrect mountaineering boots and tying it up swiftly. He glances up and Patrick has to swallow hard. 

“David,” he whispers in wanting? In warning? He’s not sure. 

David pulls up to full height, brushing Patrick as he stands and reaches past him for the car keys beside the cash. 

“Come on, I’ll drive since you and Stevie decided to get boozy. Grab the wine and we’ll stop by your place quickly for the rest.”

After a deep breath, Patrick grabs the bottle, squeezes the neck tightly and follows David out into the night.

***

Quickly included a forced conversation with Ray about some of the new themes he was thinking of adding to his photo packages; mouse pad and personalized throw blankets included. 

“You could wrap yourself in Patrick every night.” 

“I’d like something else wrapped around me--” 

Patrick quickly cut David off, “Ok, David. Why don’t you go up and shower here before we go -- out. You know how much you hate the water pressure at, uh, your motel and don’t forget your bag behind the door.”

Patrick had felt the flush rise up his cheeks as he had tried to navigate the conversation away from anything that would get him hard in front of Ray. 

And while he had just managed that while David got their things ready, now that they were at the motel and he knew David was just outside the bathroom door, waiting, his tension ramped up again. All of this was getting easier each time they were together, each time they did something new. Although, after a day of teasing and touching and anticipation, Patrick is walking a very fine line. He knows he needs to take control of the evening, lest it ends too soon. 

He wipes at the steamed up mirror with the flat of his hand and gives himself a quick nod before flipping off the light switch and entering the bedroom. 

His grin is automatic when he sees David and it calms some of the tightness in his chest and allows his easy gait to the foot of the bed. 

David already has the old dusty rose bedspread thrown off and onto the couch. The only light comes from the lamp beside the bed, casting David in a warm glow. He’s the picture of relaxation, sitting back against the headboard, eyes closed, cheeks more flushed than before as he licks the red wine from his lips before setting the glass down on the end table. 

“Do you think we could write this off as a business expense?” David asks, eyes slowly opening and raking down Patrick’s bare chest, to the towel sitting low on his hips. He scoots forward on the bed until he is sitting up at the edge, knees bracketing Patrick. 

“Mmm, team building, maybe?” Patrick suggests, hand tilting David’s chin up taking his lips in a soft, teasing kiss. He pulls back slightly, only to dive back in, hand slipping into David’s soft, thick hair at the nape of his neck. Fully enjoying the feeling of his product free hair slipping through his fingers, knowing the mess he’s going to make of it. The sated and relaxed look only he gets to see. 

He tugs a little harder, eliciting a groan and compliance as he moves David the way he wants, deepening the kiss, making it wet and dirty, and enjoying the taste of wine and David before suddenly pulling back. 

David drops his head to Patrick’s abdomen, catching his breath, giving off a hum of pleasure as Patrick continues to card his fingers through David’s hair, scratching at his scalp. He feels David’s warm breath and words against his skin before they register but when they do, a laugh bubbles out.

“Mmm, Patrick? What kind of collaborative tasks do you suggest for this team building?” David asks, sliding one hand up the back of Patrick’s thigh, fingers brushing the inside, teasing and rising higher. 

“Ah, um,” Patrick struggles to find his words as David tilts his head up, resting his chin at the edge of the towel and rubbing it back and forth, his stubble giving delicious warm friction against the soft skin there. 

“Two truths and a lie? Maybe a scavenger hunt? Let’s see what I can find, mmm?”

David runs his fingers higher, tightening where thigh meets ass. Patrick jolts. 

“David, David, Christ, wait.” 

David complies, but just barely, his index finger moves slowly back and forth, back and--

“David.” 

David blinks up at him innocently.

Patrick knows it shouldn’t affect him this much, it’s not their first time, after everything they’ve done so far, after what they did at this very motel the last time. He closes his eyes and remembers the feeling, the press of David inside him --

Fuck. 

It’s all he’s been remembering and he’s feels his dick twitch at the mere thought of a repeat performance but tonight, tonight he wanted it to be more about David. About undoing him, about hearing him cry out and watching the pleasure across his face, making him feel good. 

“Where did you just go? Somewhere good it seems,” David asks, his other hand cupping Patrick over the towel. Patrick can’t help but sway into the touch, greedy, so so greedy but he does find his voice. 

“I was thinking about the last time we were here, about how good you felt inside me. I’ve been thinking about it every night since, to be honest.” 

David bites his lip as his eyes light up. 

“I have too, baby,” he whispers, applying more pressure to Patrick’s already aching cock. 

Patrick looks up to the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

“David if you touch me any more right now, I’m not going to last.”

“I don’t have a problem with that. We have time.” 

“David.” 

Patrick finally adds a forceful tone to his voice and fixes David with a more serious gaze and from the flush rising higher on David’s cheeks, doesn’t have a problem with that either. 

David drops his hands at his sides and leans back, his erection pressing up against the zipper of his jeans. 

Patrick kneels. 

“You don’t—“ David startles when Patrick begins to undo his shoes but another heated look silences him.

“Hey, did you know compromise can be an aspect of team building?” Patrick asks casually as he removes David’s second shoe and places them beside the bed, side by side before continuing, “So let’s see if my boyfriend is a team player and can let me have a turn?”

Patrick glances up to see David make a slight face, looking away. 

“Hey, if it’s too much I can stop calling you my b--” 

“No!” David nearly shouts the word and Patrick feels some relief, he rests his hands on David’s thighs and squeezes.

“No?” Patrick asks softly. 

“No. It’s not that, it’s -- I'll work on compromise, I will. I don’t want you to worry that I won’t.” 

Patrick slides his hands up further, grazing David’s cock over his jeans before settling on the button before flicking it open. 

“I’m not worried about that, David, at all. I’m sorry I teased you all day. This is what tonight’s about.” 

Patrick eases the zipper down and enjoys the way David’s eyes flutter closed, beautiful dark lashes against soft delicate skin. 

“Here, let me help,” Patrick says, standing, hands already reaching for the edge of David’s sweater. David moves automatically, arms raising in a slow deliberate move, letting Patrick undress him. When he comes out on the other side of the sweater, he watches Patrick with eyes that say so much more than the silence between them.

“What?” Patrick asks, cupping David’s neck, bending to press a kiss behind his ear, then following the skin down, pressing kisses along his pulse point before sucking hard. He smiles into it, feeling David squirm.

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend. I like it, a lot. It’s, it’s -- good,” David finally whispers into a gasp as Patrick tweaked his nipple.

Patrick can’t help but press his lips hard to David’s, pouring out a lot of the emotion he can’t put into words. It is good. So fucking good. It’s more than a word, it’s a confirmation of everything he’s feeling, that he and David are on the same page and that this is real. This feeling is more real than he ever thought he would have. 

“Good. Really, good,” Patrick whispers against his lips, pausing to catch his breath and remember this moment. He squeezes David’s hip before giving it a tap. “So why don’t you be good for me and lay back and let me do some work?” 

David hastily complies lifting his hips and allowing Patrick to pull off his black briefs and jeans. Patrick leaves him momentarily to drape them over the chair in the corner and walks back to the bed, determined. 

“Scoot back, get comfortable,” he says gently, as his hands move to his towel. David does as he’s told but his eyes are on Patrick’s hands and watches with rapt attention as Patrick finally pulls it off, tossing it across the room. He’s hard and leaking and he can’t help but stroke himself; once, twice -- he groans, letting go and crawling over David. 

He takes his time, one hand sliding up David’s thigh, lips following, enjoying the tremble he feels there, loving the now familiar taste of his skin. He moves higher, David’s hips rising in answer. Patrick presses him down with his forearm, glancing up, chin resting in the crease of his thigh and groin. So close to where he really wants to be. 

“Patience,” he says to David, but he could also be saying it to himself. 

“Fuck patience,” David mutters, causing Patrick to chuckle, but he does take a deep breath and Patrick feels David’s hips relax. As a reward, to himself or David, he’s not sure; Patrick licks the tip of his cock. He groans at the taste, pre-come a salty, bitter blossom against his tongue.

He pulls back and looks to the side to where David’s hands are clenching and unclenching in the sheets, knuckles white, the muscles in his arms tight but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Want to do something with those hands, David?” Patrick asks moving up, lips ghosting across his stomach, nose dragging through the coarse that covers so much of David and Patrick loves every inch of it, so different from his own body. Loving how it feels against him, how his nipples tighten with every brush, how his cock feels dragging up David’s thigh, leaving a wet path.

David bites his lip but doesn’t say anything.

Well, that won’t do.

“Did you want to put them on my head? Guide me to exactly where you wanted me? Control how deep and how quick I take you?” Patrick whispers the words across his chest, pausing first at his right nipple, laving it with his tongue, sucking it to a tip and treating it to a hard nip, causing a deep groan to vibrate in David’s chest. Patrick smiles at the feeling before moving to the left, giving the opposite side the same treatment. 

When he feels David’s hips begin to lift again, he moves on, bracketing his forearms on either side of David’s head, letting some of his weight rest on David, feeling his cock hard and hot against his own. He can’t help his own groan. He drops his mouth to David’s ear, breath warm when he speaks.

“Is that what you wanted David? You can tell me. I want to give you what you want.” 

When he doesn’t answer right away, Patrick tweaks David’s already sensitive nipples and David almost bucks him off. 

“Yes. Yes, fuck. I want it. I want it so bad, I want--”

Patrick swallows the rest of his words, tangling their tongues, wet and aggressive and a hint at what’s to come.

“Please, please,” David chants when Patrick pulls away and moves down, settling between David’s legs.

There’s no hesitation or teasing this time, Patrick wraps his lips around him tightly and takes him all the way down, until he feels him in the back of his throat. 

“Oh, Patrick, yes, yes, please,” David continues to babble. His hands finally find their way to Patrick’s head, slipping in the short hair, nails scratching and for the moment he seems content to let Patrick set the pace. He does everything he can think of that has ever made David moan or writhe in pleasure. He gets him slick and sloppy, tongues around the head of his cock before taking him deeply again and feels his own pleasure heighten when David’s hands take a firmer grasp, guiding him. 

Patrick moans when David gives a particularly aggressive thrust and but Patrick takes it beautifully, following David’s rhythm, bringing his fingers into play, pressing behind his balls, loving the sounds and words that continue to tumble from David’s lips. 

“I’m so close. It’s so much,” David’s words trail off as one of his hands slips from Patrick’s hair to his jaw, thumb brushing against his lips where he’s taking him so well. “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful, oh god, I’m going to come,” David stutters out, almost surprised by his impending orgasm. Patrick doubles his efforts and feels David stiffen moments before he comes hot and long on his tongue and down his throat. David whispers his name, over and over as Patrick pulls every last bit of pleasure from him until he’s too sensitive and softly urges him off. 

Patrick kisses wherever he can reach, the inside of his thigh, the warm skin of his belly, moaning himself as his cock brushes against David with every new movement. 

David seems to come back to himself at this, hand coming up to cup Patrick’s cheek, thumb moving back and forth over his lips.

“Perfect,” he whispers and doesn’t even bother to cover up the rare casual, honest statement with his signature smirk or eye-roll. His eyes stay steadfast on his and Patrick has to swallow back on the swell of emotion, closing his eyes instead and turning to press a kiss to David’s palm. 

David’s hips move and a groan rumbles out of Patrick, deep and almost painful. 

“Oh, baby. Let me take care of you,” David suddenly coos, genuine and concerned. 

Patrick is so hard and on edge, he won’t argue with that and lets David guide him to his back.

“I’m not going to last, David. I can’t, as soon as you touch me.” Patrick closes his eyes, not sure he can even watch David without coming and so he doesn’t realize David’s gotten the lube out until he hears the click of the bottle. “Oh god, David, I don’t think --” 

“Shhh, just bend your knees and don’t worry about that.” 

Patrick listens and sighs as David moves between his legs, his shoulders brushing his thighs and his breath warm and oh so close to where he’s aching and hard.

He nearly jumps off the bed when he feels David’s slicked up finger press firmly against his hole, circling but not entering. 

“David, please,” Patrick pleads, not exactly sure what he’s pleading for; more or relief. It's a fine line and he’s about ready to come apart on it. 

“Of course, give it to me, come for me.” 

David swallows him down at that, all hot tight mouth, just the right amount of pressure, pulling him to the very edge with just a few stokes. But it is when his finger finally pushes in, not far but insistent and sure, a reminder of the previous night, that he comes apart. 

Patrick moans long and loud and the overwhelming pleasure takes his breath away. David soothes him through it, swallowing everything he gives him, rising over him and pressing a kiss over his beating heart and finally into a lazy, open mouth kiss that turns to a smile as Patrick softly hum in continued pleasure. 

“No, where are you going?” Patrick asks when David pulls away, rising from the bed. David presses a kiss to his forehead whispers he’ll be right back. Patrick lets his fingers trail after David as he watches him walk to the bathroom. He hears the water running and closes his eyes. 

Moments later he feels the warm cloth pressed against him, cleaning him up and blinks his eyes open at David. David is wearing such a caring expression, his heart beats double time in his chest. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” he whispers and David just shakes his with a soft smile. He tosses the washcloth somewhere near Patrick’s discarded towel and clicks off the light. 

“Move up a little and get under the covers with me,” David instructs in the darkness. Patrick’s body feels heavy but he moves and sighs when he feels David move in behind him, lips pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. “You did take care of me, now sleep.”

“Ok,” Patrick whispers and for a moment it’s just the sound of their breathing, their legs tangling beneath the blankets. “Hey, David?”

“Yes, Patrick?” 

Patrick waits for a beat before answering. 

“Great team building.” 

Patrick can imagine exactly what kind of look David is giving him right now and laughs squirming away from the pinch to his side that comes moments later. 

“Good night, Patrick,” David finally whispers pulling him back, tight against him, hand over his heart.

Patrick covers his hand with his own, eyes falling closed.

“Good night, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @ high-seas-swan!


End file.
